Which Boy will Ichigo Choose?
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Ichigo's mom and dad decided to go visit her grandparents for a month. While they are away, Ichigo's having fun with all her friends, while some guys try to get Ichigo to like them. Chapter 9 up!
1. Ichigo's house

Which Boy will Ichigo choose?

Blue Meteor Girl: HI!

Ichigo: Welcome to the 2nd Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction story by Blue Meteor Girl.

Blue Meteor Girl: Hehe.

Ichigo: what?

Blue Meteor Girl: You will see Ichigo…you will see…

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See you both next month!" Ichigo Momomiya yelled as her parents drove away.

"Ichigo! I love you!" her dad yelled while sobbing. She stared at him like she never saw him before weirdly.

"Bye honey!" her mom yelled while giving a few winks. As they both drove off to Ichigo's grandparents' house, Ichigo was using the phone.

"Hey Mint! Do you want to stay at my house for a month?" Ichigo asked.

"WHAT? A MONTH! HOW COULD I SPEND MY LIFE WITHOUT MAIDS,--"Mint started yelling at the other end but then was interrupted by Ichigo.

"You could also invite Sergio if he wants to come." Ichigo cut in.

"Ok! I'm coming today with him!" Mint replied happily. As they hanged up Ichigo was surprised she wanted Sergio to come. Ichigo called her other friends inviting them to her house. Lastly she called Masaya, Ryou, and Keiichiro. A few hours later, everybody arrived. Everybody ran into the house running to claim rooms for their gender. Ryou, Sergio, Keiichiro, and Masaya claimed Ichigo's room at the same time. All the boys wanted to sleep in the same room as her. Her mouth was totally open to the floor. But her mew friends pushed the guys out and said they wanted to share a room with Ichigo. So after 4 hours of arguing the boys went to another room to share. Everybody went to a restaurant to celebrate their first day at one house. As everybody went back to their rooms they went to sleep instantly. As they were sleeping 3 people floated outside Ichigo's house.

"I wonder why she didn't invite us…" one revealed themselves as Kish.

"That's because she's an old hag!" another one called Tart said.

"She is not!" Kish replied angrily and started to attack Tart.

"Guys, shut up! There's some one or some people inside awake!" Pie said as the two aliens were about to start a dogfight in the air. They stared inside the window of the girls. Ichigo was missing from the room.

"Where she go?" Kish asked puzzled. None of the aliens said anything. Pie was too busy staring at Zakuro. While Tart was staring at Pudding's sleeping form. While Kish was wondering where Ichigo went, and the other 2 aliens were staring at the girls they loved, Ichigo was taking a walk. Little did she know, 3 teenage boys were following her. They were Sergio, Ryou, and Masaya.

"Get back to the house!" Masaya hissed in a whisper.

"You go back!" Ryou hissed back. While those two were arguing, Sergio ran ahead. When the two noticed Sergio was missing, they stared ahead of them. Sergio was walking with Ichigo!

"Now he went too far…" Masaya said clenching his hands. Ryou was grinding his teeth silently. Ichigo looked back and saw them.

"Hey! Wanna walk with me and Sergio?" she yelled. Both of the boys looked up startled. When Ichigo yelled, Kish heard her. He left Ichigo's house floating to find Ichigo. As Sergio chatted with Ichigo about how college will be, he received evil glares from Masaya and Ryou. He glared back.

"Hey Ichigo, I want to show you something." Masaya said.

"Huh? What?" Ichigo asked excited.

"This." He said as he kissed her. Ryou now was clenching his fists and looked very nonchalant. Sergio on the other hand saw Kish floating towards them. Sergio recognized him from Mint's performance. The time when Kish made a bird attack his sister and her friends. Kish saw Masaya kiss Ichigo. His jaw dropped open. His hand immediately produced a Kirema Anima. He threw it straight at a owl sleeping at a tree. A flash occurred. A owl Kirema Anima showed itself.

"ATTACK THAT BOY!" he yelled. Ichigo looked up in time to see the Kirema Anima fly straight at Masaya. Ryou knocked Sergio out, since Sergio didn't know Ichigo's secret.

"MEW MEW METAMORPHISIS!" Ichigo yelled. She transformed in to her Mew form. She pushed Masaya out of the way and yelled, "STRAWBERRY BELL BELL!" The owl swooped out of the way and caught Ichigo in his claws.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"ICHIGO!" Masaya yelled. He couldn't transform into the Blue Knight since his power has long disappeared. The other mew mews at Ichigo's house was astounded to find out Ichigo and 3 of the guys have disappeared. They rushed out onto the street.

Kish produced more Kirema Animas. The owl dropped Ichigo's body into Kish's arms and swooped down again to attack Masaya. Ryou pulled Masaya out of harm's way and grabbed a branch from a tree hitting it at the owl. Lettuce aimed a attack at it, and Masha ate the Kirema Anima.

"Well, ttyl!" Kish said with Ichigo in his arms.

"NO WAY ARE YOU TAKING HER!" Ryou yelled. Suddenly a bright yellow flash occurred. It blinded everybody including the Kirema Animas. It revealed Ryou wearing a white outfit with a ancient looking sword. Ichigo woke up in Kish's arms as Ryou was changing. She struggled to get out of his arms.

"Kirema Animas! ATTACK!" Kish yelled. The Kirema Animas resumed their attacks and the Mew Mews resumed their battle. Kish imprisoned Ichigo in the sky in a blue force field. She resumed her original form. Ryou and Kish started a battle. Masaya and Keiichiro tugged Sergio to a safe place. During the battle Pie and Tart transported there. When Zakuro wasn't watching carefully a Kirema Anima had sneaked up upon her ready to attack. Pie transported to Zakuro's weakness and fired a attack at the Kirema Anima.

"Thanks." She told him. Tart also helped out Pudding.

"LET ME OUT!" Ichigo screamed. Her anger was totally at it's limit. It destroyed the force field. She was 25 feet from the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled. Ryou aimed at one of Kish's weak point. As Kish was rubbing onto his weak point since it was hurting him, Ryou jumped into the air and saved Ichigo. As they both got back to ground, Ichigo asked Kish to stop this nonsense. She begged and looked so innocent that he agreed he will stop. Masaya was a bit pissed off that he couldn't save Ichigo. Sergio woke up in total confusion and not knowing what happened. Ichigo invited the three aliens to stay at her house. As they were all going back to bed, Ichigo kissed Ryou on the cheek as a thank you for saving her earlier. He blushed. She asked him how he transformed.

"Just call me a savior mew." He told her. She nodded. Kish and Masaya watched those two angrily. Ryou has gained respect from Ichigo and they haven't. The love for Ichigo is on!

Please review!


	2. The next morning

Next morning…

Ichigo woke up and dressed while everybody was still sleeping. She went downstairs and started searching through the fridge. After a few minutes she finally found it. She smiled and started doing what the instructions said on the box. Twenty minutes later…she was done. She went to get orange juice, refreshments, etc. Soon she had finished setting the table for 2 genders. One table was for all the mews who were all girls. Then 2nd table was for all boys. She happily sat down in her seat and waited for a while. Soon what she was waiting for turned to be very surprising. Three male voices yelled," Ichigo! Where are you?" When they yelled that Ichigo fell onto the floor in surprise. She heard Mint's voice yell, "Could you guys PLEASE shut UP! I'm trying to sleep!"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pudding and Zakuro's voices screamed. Ichigo ran upstairs in terror for what she might see. Guess what she saw in the girls' room…

Mint and Lettuce in their beds staring at where Pudding and Zakuro was sleeping.But Tart was on top of Pudding, Zakuro was lying on top of Pie. All four were very bewildered to find themselves like this. Ichigo heard laughing from behind her…guess who did it…Kish! Pie and Tart rose out from where they were and glared daggers at Kish. From their eyes they looked like they were going to try and **MURDER** Kish…Ichigo not wanting her house in pieces yelled, "Breakfast is READY! Go get it downstairs! And while you people are in my house…NO FIGHTING! Including in my neighborhood, in the entire town! Got it?" Everybody nodded. A while later everybody was eating what Ichigo made…PANCAKES! After breakfast, Ichigo FORCED all the guys to wash the dishes. Everybody started grumbling except Masaya, Sergio, and Ryou. Those three washed their share of the dishes and went upstairs. Masaya suddenly came back downstairs. He looked at Ichigo in the eyes.

"Ichigo…would you--?" Masaya began but was cut off by Kish who sang, "Ichigo, my little kitty-cat! I'm sorry I was mean during the past. But could you please forgive my behavior?" Masaya glared at Kish who was smiling innocently and seemly nervously.

"Kish? Really? That's so great!" she hugged him when he said those things. He smirked at Masaya and Ryou who entered. Both were steaming red before seconds…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leave me some reviews about who you want Ichigo with!


	3. Freezing Water

RING! R…I…N…G! Everybody looks around wonder what it is. Ichigo starts banging her head on the wall (SOFTLY) until she finally realizes it's the phone! As Ryou, Masaya, and Kish start trying to search for another phone to listen in to the phone call…they first make an excuse each.

"Uh…I have to take a bath!" Ryou says and runs upstairs.

"I have to find this homework thing…" Masaya says second and does the same.

"I, Kish have to search for something…" Kish says lastly and runs upstairs too. Mint mutters to everybody at the table, "I'm totally sure they are trying to find a phone to listen into Ichigo's phone call."

"Why don't we make them suffer for what they are trying to do?" Pudding says evilly.

"Guess what…I brought my camera!" Zakuro says to everyone at the table.

"I did to!" Lettuce nods as everyone looks at her.

"Me too!" Mint says next.

"So…let's go do the plan! But someone has to divert Ichigo's attention from us." Pie says suddenly. Everyone turns to look at Pudding and Tart.

"Hey! Why do we have to watch the old hag?" Tart grumbles.

"Tar-Tar! Let's do some tricks for her!" Pudding says ecstatically. Both high-five and rush to where Ichigo is on the phone…the three boys upstairs find phones and start to listen in. While everybody else puts the plan into ACTION!

On the phone call:

"Ichigo is everything good at home?" her mother's voice is heard.

"Sure mom…everything's great!"

"So—I-" as her mother was about to say something else, her father could be heard.

"ICHIGO! I LOVE YOU! IF YOU WANT AS TO COME BACK WE WILL!" Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Dad…everything's fine. Now could I talk to mom?" Her father's sniffing could be heard.

"Hi Ichigo again! So…do you want anything particularly?" her mother asked.

"Oh yes! I do!" Ichigo said happily.

"What?" Her mom asked.

"You mean ANYTHING?" Ichigo questioned.

"Sure!" her mom replied.

"OK! I WANT 12 TICKETS TO MASHIMARO AMUSEMENT PARK! (I made that name up)" Ichigo shouted into the phone.

"Sure! I'll buy it and mail it to you. I'll let you have a car too! Just get somebody that's old enough to drive for you! Hmm…O yes! I still owe you some money that I took from you without you knowing it!" Her mom continued.

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed in astonishment.

"Oh…I replaced them with Monopoly money. Hehehe…ok…I owe you about 1 thousand yen. Have fun! I placed the money in the place where you put it."

"Thanks mom!"

"ICHIGO!" Her dad's crying could be heard.

"Oh…and bye dad!"

Phone call ended.

The other girls and their two aliens cheered silently and continued their plan.

"IICCCCCCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!" Pudding yelled, "Is this your money?" Ichigo sees 1 thousand yen in Pudding's hands. HER 1 thousand yen.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GIVE THAT BACK! THAT'S MINE!" Ichigo yelled. Tart and Pudding start playing monkey in the middle. Ichigo was the monkey.

"WHY ME!" she wailed in despair.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"So…Ichigo's gotten us tickets to Mashimaro Amusement Park…I better train on my game skills." Masaya said to himself in one of the rooms.

"Awww…how sweet…my kitty-cat's gotten everyone tickets to something…what's an amusement park anyway?" Kish asked himself. Ryou said nothing in the room he was in. He seem very…distant. Everybody nodded to each other across the hall. All were carrying a pail of FREEZING water. 1 second later...all three boys were drenched.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! THIS WATER'S FREEZING!" All three yelled. Everybody else laughed and ran to hide in Ichigo's room. Pudding and Tart heard the yells and gave Ichigo some towels.

"Ichigo! That'll probably come in handy. And here's your 1 thousand yen I stole." Pudding said quickly.

"That game was fun since the old hag was the monkey." Tart sniggered while being dragged away by Pudding.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A OLD HAG!" Ichigo yelled at him. She ran upstairs to find what happened. She went to the room Kish was in first.

"Kish!" Ichigo was astonished. He was drenched in water. And what it seemed he was freezing. She immediately put a towel around him. He kept shivering.

"Hold on! I'll be back." Ichigo told Kish. She ran to the room Ryou and Masaya was in and gave them blankets. They were in the same state Kish was in. She quickly put all three in one room. Then turned on the the heater for that one room.

"How come I have a feeling some people in my house did this?" Ichigo said a bit pissed off. She hated it when somebody got hurt (or should i say FROZEN practically?). Soon the boys seem to be themselves again.

"Huh? What happen?" Kish said confused. Masaya looks TOTALLY confused. Ryou just shakes his head free of water.

"You SO don't want to know...Even through the truth IS that I don't know what happen to you three. Why were you in different rooms?" Ichigo asked.

"UH..." all three mutter embarassed.

"Ok...Nvm...Anyway guess what! I got tickets to Mashimaro Amusement Park and I'm taking you three PLUS everyone else with me there. Ryou, you get to drive since you're 18 and you have a driver's license." Ichigo says happily.

"Sure...I'll do it." Ryou says.

"THANKS!" Ichigo smiles. She hugs all three at the same time. (Practically choking them)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews for who Ichigo should be with. I'll only take the most with either Kish, Ryou, or Masaya! So get your votes in!


	4. The morning before Mashimaro Park

Next morning…

Ichigo woke up and dressed while everybody was still sleeping. She went downstairs and started searching through the fridge. After a few minutes she finally found it. She smiled and started doing what the instructions said on the box. Twenty minutes later…she was done. She went to get orange juice, refreshments, etc. Soon she had finished setting the table for 2 genders. One table was for all the mews who were all girls. Then 2nd table was for all boys. She happily sat down in her seat and waited for a while. Soon what she was waiting for turned to be very surprising. Three male voices yelled," Ichigo! Where are you?" When they yelled that Ichigo fell onto the floor in surprise. She heard Mint's voice yell, "Could you guys PLEASE shut UP! I'm trying to sleep!"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pudding and Zakuro's voices screamed. Ichigo ran upstairs in terror for what she might see. Guess what she saw in the girls' room…

Mint and Lettuce in their beds staring at where Pudding and Zakuro was sleeping.But Tart was on top of Pudding, Zakuro was lying on top of Pie. All four were very bewildered to find themselves like this. Ichigo heard laughing from behind her…guess who did it…Kish! Pie and Tart rose out from where they were and glared daggers at Kish. From their eyes they looked like they were going to try and **MURDER** Kish…Ichigo not wanting her house in pieces yelled, "Breakfast is READY! Go get it downstairs! And while you people are in my house…NO FIGHTING! Including in my neighborhood, in the entire town! Got it?" From the tone of her voice everybody nodded. There was a demonic glint in her eye when she was talking. A while later everybody was eating what Ichigo made…PANCAKES! After breakfast, Ichigo FORCED all the guys to wash the dishes. Everybody started grumbling except Masaya, Sergio, and Ryou. Those three washed their share of the dishes and went upstairs. Masaya suddenly came back downstairs. He looked at Ichigo in the eyes.

"Ichigo…would you--?" Masaya began but was cut off by Kish who sang, "Ichigo, my little kitty-cat! I'm sorry I was mean during the past. But could you please forgive my behavior?" Masaya glared at Kish who was smiling innocently and seemly nervously.

"Kish? Really? That's so great!" she hugged him when he said those things. He smirked at Masaya and Ryou who entered. Both were steaming red before seconds…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leave me some reviews about who you want Ichigo with!


	5. At the MallPart 1

Okies! Here's a chapter…Kish still got the majority of votes…so yea…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Preview from last chapter_

"ICHIGO'S MINE!" Kish claims first.

"NO! She's MINE!" Ryou yells angrily.

"Ichigo is about to be MY girlfriend," Masaya said angrily.

"SHE IS NOT!" Ryou and Kish both exclaim angrily. Results later into yelling at each other. The others hear the yelling and rush to where the noise is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo ahead of the others arrives in the room to see the three males yelling at each other angrily. Also to see some of the stuff broken in the room. She took a deep breath. She had those crazy eyes…everyone except for the three males BACKED AWAY from her.

"What the hell is going on here Kish, Ryou, and Masaya? Are you trying to break my house apart? If so, LEAVE." Ichigo said in a cold clipped tone. The three males froze and all turned to look at her. Her eyes held a fiery gaze, hands clenched. All three males had thoughts immediately.

"OMG…Kitty-cat is so cute when she's angry…" Kish thought sighing.

"Ichigo looks angry…should I say something to her?" Masaya thought worriedly.

"-sigh- Ichigo's pissed off again…" Ryou thought reluctantly. Everybody else except for the three males and Ichigo mentally slapped their own foreheads. All were thinking, "OH COME ON…WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY HERE YOU KNOW...we want to go to the MALL!"

"Ok, kid. Could you argue with these guys later? All of us want to go to the mall you know…" Zakuro said finally after 10 minutes of silence.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said still in the cold voice. She and Zakuro started having a staring contest. Guess who won? Zakuro.

"Ok…let's go. But you three and I WILL settle this LATER." Ichigo said firmly. All three males felt the spines tingling, they shivered. Ryou called a limo and all piled in.

"To Tokyo Dome Mall Please, Driver." Ryou told the driver who nodded. (I made that mall up) On one side, the girls were sitting on; the other side the boys were sitting on. Everybody stared at each other silently.

"WE'RE HERE!" the driver's cheery voice called out. Everyone piled out. Most guys turned to stare at Zakuro, but their gazes had to change course because of Pie's glare. Since the aliens wanted to draw no attention to them, they changed into human versions of themselves. Pie had purplish hair (darker than Zakuro's), blue eyes (darkish ones), two earring piercings, and was dressed in a light purple t-shirt and jeans. Tart was wearing a green shirt and brown pants; his hair was light brown, eyes a bit of green and brown. Kish had greenish short hair, his yellow eyes, and had on a black jacket, a brown t-shirt, and jeans. Instead of drawing no attention to themselves, they attracted most of the female population. Pie got out of it since he said, "Ladies, I am sorry. But I'm with my girlfriend if you don't mind." As he hugged Zakuro with one arm, the girls that wanted him sighed. The little girls that LOVED how Tart looked soon were thrown away from him after he yelled, "WAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" because Pudding angry that the girls were on HER Tart. Kish unluckily was the attraction.

"Ichigo! Please HELP me! I'm begging you." Kish yelled in panic. Ichigo walked over. She said something that surprised everyone.

"Get off of my boyfriend. He's with me." Ichigo said loudly. All the girls saw Ichigo's evil glare and ran FAR FAR away. Everybody was wearing a shocked look. Especially Ryou and Masaya. Kish stared at Ichigo with big huge eyes.

"Is it really true, kitty?" He asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hm…reviews please! I need to know if I should let Kish confess to Ichigo!


	6. At the MallPart 2

Replies to Reviews: Arigatou for all the reviews!  
Yoshiru: Thanks for reviewing! I don't think it is one. Sergio is Corina (Mint's older brother in Mew Mew Power) so I used him in it.

Mew Lizzy: Thanks for you're all your reviews, and I actually might make Kish confess, you'll find out in this chapter…

inuyasha luvr: Like what I said to Mew Lizzy, You'll have to find out in the chapter…

mew raven and mew cherry: I know that you want me to make it Kish and Ichigo, and I will cuz of the votes…

KishxIchigo and ReccaxYanagi and SetoxSerenity Forever: Yep, I know you want me to make it into a Kish and Ichigo fanfic, and I will.

Tmmdanny: Well, im updating, sorri I took so long…

Letryouluv: I'll think about a mint and Kish fanfic. If I have time, okies?

Nightmare's Shadow: I'm updating…XD Hope you like it!

Jenny-chan: Yep…I will…

Kayla: well, a few ppl replied to my question, and im going to have to make it kish confess…sorri… 

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress: If a few more ppl say the same thing as you I might, ok?

"Yes and No. I did it so the girls could leave you alone so we could get on with our shopping," Ichigo said absentmindedly. Ryou and Masaya sigh in relief. The rest of the gang is busy debating quietly who should be with Ichigo. Kish mouth is open. He grabbed Ichigo by the arm and ran to the food court. When Ichigo was dragged away by Kish her face displayed a couple of emotions that displayed she was hungry, confused, blushing, etc.

"Hey!" the rest of the gang cried out in surprisement. "Don't ditch us here you two!" They run after them. Ryou and Masaya are chasing after Ichigo and Kish rather angrily. They arrive in time to see Kish and Ichigo carrying a plate of fish, sushi, sweet and sour chicken (My favorite XD). Everybody had question marks above their heads. Suddenly their stomachs rumbled. The rest of the group decided to eat before asking questions. But when they got back, there was nobody there. Masaya and Ryou sullenly eat their food. But as soon as they are finished both ran in separate directions.

"We need to keep an eye on these two. Let's spilt up!" Mint decided out loud. She separated everybody into groups. Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Pie were in one. They had to tail Masaya. Lettuce, Tart and Pudding had to tail Ryou. Mint and Sergio had to find Ichigo and Kish. Mint distributed each group a cell phone and the numbers were stored inside already. Everybody nodded and started on their missions.

Meanwhile…Ichigo and Kish…in a park near the mall, rather empty…

"Kish! Where are you taking me…!" Ichigo said while Kish was holding onto her hand rather tightly. Kish didn't reply. Ichigo tried getting her hand away from Kish but failed.

"Let go of me Kish! You're hurting me!" She finally said forcefully. Kish stopped and looked at her.

"Do you know how much it hurts me to be rejected by the first girl I love!" Kish said finally but in a hurt voice. "DO YOU?" Ichigo's eyes were wide open as Kish was saying his confession. He covered his face in desperation and Ichigo thought she saw a couple of tears glimmering.

"Kish…I'm…sorry for all the hurt I cause you…" Ichigo said as she hugged Kish. "But you're going to have to give me some time, ok?" She used the next half hour calming Kish down.

Mint and Sergio Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Pie / Lettuce, Tart, and Pudding

"Did anybody find Ichigo and Kish? Cuz me and Sergio can't seem to find them at all in the mall!" (Mint)

"No, we didn't find Ichigo and Kish. We are right now tailing Masaya. He's buying teddies and stuff. It makes me so ill." (Zakuro said disgustedly)

"I agree with Zakuro. He's too…lovey dovey…" (Pie's voice is disgusted as well)

"We didn't find Ichigo and Kish, but we are on Ryou's tail. So far all he brought was electronics. You know, ipod, cd player, etc. Uh-oh! He's going into a bookstore! We better go! Call us in case of emergency!" (Lettuce)

"Why do we have to tail this blondie anyway…I can't believe these guys even like the old hag" (Tart)

"Ok! Bai Bai!" (Pudding)

"Mint, do you want to switch goals? This kid is making me want to puke." (Zakuro)

"Uh………" (Mint)

"Nonsense, we are doing fine. Goodbye Mint. Call us if you find Ichigo and Kish." (Keiichiro)

"Ok." (Mint)

Reviews please


	7. A commotion happensto each group

Chibi: Sorry for the late return and here I present you, the next Chapter of Who will Ichigo Choose? 

Ichigo: Thanks for all the reviews!

Ryou: In this chapter, you'll meet a new girl…my nightmare…-winces and hides under a blanket-

Kish: Why is this guy hiding under a blanket?

Zakuro & Pie: …No idea…

Keiichiro: eh…you don't want to know…you'll all find out later! –smiles-

At the park…

Kish has fallen asleep on Ichigo after an hour of crying…and admitting his feelings. Ichigo just kept staring at Kish, a bit confused and nervous how to accept his confession. She had no idea whether or not she should accept. She muttered near his ear, "Please…give me time to think about it Kish…It's a bit surprising to hear this outburst…"

At the mall entrance near the park…

Ryou has finished buying the stuff and decides to drop them off at the limo. He feels a strange aura near him. But as he turns around, there's no one near him…He grasps a golden chain hanging around his neck.

"Formation!" he says. A yellow glow shines the area, and he is revealed wearing a white outfit with an ancient looking sword.

"Who's there!" he yells.

"…Your worst nightmare…Shirogane…" a melodic voice rings out. His blue orbs meet another's whose eyes were light pink.

"YOU!" Ryou says as he moves slightly away.

"Did you miss me?" the girl with light pink eyes asks.

"Who the hell is she?" Pudding muttered to her friends.

"I don't know, but Ryou seems freaked out to see her…and maybe scared…" Lettuce whispers.

"You think we should help him?" Tart says with a sweatdrop.

"Um…let's wait…don't Pudding!" Lettuce whispers as she grabs Pudding from jumping out of their hiding place.

Inside the mall…near stuffed animals…

"This boy is killing me…I can't believe Ichigo LIKES him! All he cares about is cute stuff…" Zakuro said furiously to Pie and Keiichiro.

"Well…I think he wants Ichigo to like him…" Keiichiro says with a sweatdrop on his head.

"But can't he think of a BETTER way!" Pie shoots back.

"Probably not." All of them say at the same time.

Still inside the mall but nowhere near the mall entrance or near stuffed animals…

"OMG! WHERE THE HELL IS ICHIGO AND KISH!" Mint yells. Everybody turns to look at her.

"Please excuse my sister's behavior." Sergio says turning on his charm. All the girls go ooh and ah.

"Sergio!" Mint says furiously.

"Well, we are not supposed to attract attention Mint…" Sergio answers back.

"But…" Mint starts saying.  
"I just thought of something." Sergio interrupts her.

"What?" Mint asks.

"What if they aren't in the mall?" Mint pales at Sergio's sentence.

"This is trouble. We better find everybody else!" Mint says and whips out her cell phone and starts calling.

Back to Ryou and the mysterious girl…

"You haven't missed me Ryou-cutie?" the girl coos.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I MISS YOU?" Ryou yells as he edges more away.

"You're hurting my feelings…I guess I'll hurt you for that." The girl smiles and whips out a star charm.

"Star of the Night,

Shining Brightly

Hear my call

And answer me

By transforming me…

NOW!"

A pink glow covers the girl…and soon doesn't shine brightly. A girl with light purple hair and pink eyes with a pink fighter outfit smiles evilly at Ryou.

"Yukimo of the Fukitos won't accept bad manners! So its time I teach you a lesson!" She does a backflip and raises her hand above her head. "Star Boomerang!" She yells.

chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Reviews please!

chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi


	8. More people come in

Chibi: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It's amazing I got this many! Right? Anyways…I introduce--- (is cut off because someone jumps in front of Chibi)

Dark: Yo! I'm gonna be in the story soon! –smirks- So anyway, hope ya enjoy the story! Also…here's some more characters who are gonna be in the story…they'll fit in somehow… Anyways, I'm a guy with black hair and white tips at the end, a famous singer, I have sapphire eyes, I wear a black jacket covering a blue shirt and jeans. (is smacked on the head by Chibi)

Chibi: BAD DARK! You weren't supposed to come in yet!

Ichigo: Yea! Listen to the authoress! (smacks Dark)

Dark: HEY! WHY ARE YOU GIRLS SMACKING ME! (a smacking Dark War starts)

Zakuro: (only one not involved in the war) Hope you like this chapter of Which Boy will Ichigo Choose?

Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-

First with Ryou…

As the boomerang attack was aimed at him, before Ryou could do anything, it was deflected by an anonymous attack. He blinked…and blinked…ok, he kept blinking! A dark haired with white tips guy at the end dropped down. Let's just say, everyone was confused what's going on.

"Yo. Yukimo, why are you attackin' another guy?" the dark haired with white tips guy asked.

"He hurt my feelings bro!" She starts using puppy eyes. But…she is smacked by a newspaper held by the dark haired with white tips guy.

"Anyways, I'm sorry about my little sis's behavior." The dark haired with white tips guy said as he turned to face Ryou.

"…" Ryou said.

"Wells, im Dark, Yukimo's older brother…" the dark haired with white tips guy introduced himself. A moment of silence. Then Dark smacks his head. Ryou has question marks above his forehead in confusion.

"Damn! I forgot to drag Mitsuki, Kaitou, Dai, Takuto, Maron and Chiaki here! I was too worried about Yukimo! WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!" Dark cursed as he glared at the ground.

"Who are they?" Ryou asked.

"My sisters and their guy friends." Dark answered back while glaring at the floor in anger.

"Well, ya don't have to look for me Dark. You have to look for Mitsuki, who I think is spying on a couple in the park. Takuto's probably keeping watch on Mitsuki from a tree. Maron is in the mall looking at fluffy animals. Chiaki is stalking her. (Well, I wonder whom they are near) As for Kaitou, no idea." A male voice spoke out.

"Thanks Dai." Dark said in relief…but then froze. "CRAP! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO FIND ALL OF THEM!" The male that spoke out before came into the light. He had orange surfer hair and brown soulful eyes. He was wearing a cap on backwards, black jacket with a white T-shirt that had a surfboard on it, jeans, and sneakers.

Where Pudding, Lettuce and Tart are hiding 

"Omg…he seems…so cute." Lettuce whispered out loud by accident. That was a BIG mistake. And I mean a BIG MISTAKE. After that statement was spoken out, Tart quickly covered his ears with his hands, Lettuce said, "Oops…" while Pudding had that evil sparkle in her eye.

"GO LETTUCE! SHE HAS ANOTHER CRUSH!" Pudding screamed out loud in glee. Of course, that attracted the attention of Ryou, Dark, Yukimo, and Dai. They walked over to find…Lettuce covering her face trying to not show the evidence she was blushing, Tart hiding behind her while Pudding was jumping around thinking of evil plans to get Lettuce to confess or something.

"What are you guys…doing here!" Ryou said in horror as he suddenly realized they must have been following him. Pudding stop jumping around and all three of them froze into statues. Pudding turned around to apologize when she saw Dark. Her eyes turned as big as saucers.

"OMG! YOU'RE THAT FAMOUS SINGER! DARK FUKITO!" Pudding screamed. Passersby nearby heard that and immediately swerved into that direction. 1 sec later, the gang was running away from a huge crowd of fans of Dark.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU YELL THAT OUT LOUD PUDDING! NOW WE HAVE TO RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" Tart yelled at Pudding who wasn't paying attention. Tart sweatdropped when he saw Pudding was holding 100 sheets of paper for Dark, who was forced to sign while running. Lettuce suddenly fell and twisted her ankle. The gang stopped running for a second, but then Dai picked Lettuce up and they all went back to running away from the crowd.

chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Near stuffed animals…

Masaya was still looking for a cute plushie for Ichigo, but couldn't pick. As he decided to give it a rest, he turned and bumped into an auburn hair girl. They both fell on the floor. Masaya grabbed the girl from falling on the floor first. As they both opened their eyes, they both stared into each other's eyes. Brown orbs collided with brown orbs. Meanwhile…nearby a certain blue haired boy glared jealously.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you Miss." Masaya apologized politely.

"It's ok. Are you alright from the fall? I'm pretty sure it was hard." She answered back.

"I'm ok." Masaya nodded, and as he turned to go, she blurted out, "What's your name?" Masaya turned around and smiled.

"I'm Masaya." He introduced himself.

"I'm…Maron." She said and blushed. The certain blue haired boy was now clenching his hands and had this glare that looked like it could kill anyone into pieces.

"I'm new here! Could you…be my guide around this mall?" Maron asked while still blushing.

"Sure." Masaya answered back. They both smiled and went towards the Food Court.

Zakuro, Pie and Keiichiro 

"Is it me, or did that girl just fall for Masaya as did the same thing happened to him?" Keiichiro said aloud.

"It happened. But I think someone's getting jealous." Zakuro pointed to the blue haired boy who had a very jealous glare.

"It seems like he knows her…" Pie said.

"This is bad." Zakuro said with a disapproving tone.

"Very bad!" Keiichiro added cheerfully.

chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Where Ichigo and Kish are…

Ichigo spots someone in the bushes.

"Kish! Get off me for a second, I see someone spying on us." She whispered. Kish immediately gets off. As they both walk towards the bushes, the person says, "Please! Forgive me! I'm sorry I was spying on you two!" Soon they see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Why were you watching us?" Ichigo bit out. The girl's eyes went wide in fear. Before Ichigo could continue, Kish stopped her.

"Ichigo, stop scaring her. What's your name?" Kish asked.

"I'm…I'm…Mitsuki Fukimo. I just moved here." She said. As Kish moved his hand out to introduce himself, he sensed another presence and quickly pushed Ichigo and himself out of the way.

"What the--!" Ichigo said confused. As they both got up, a boy with blue eyes and brown hair glares at Kish.

"What were you trying to do to Mitsuki?" he said holding a protective hand over Mitsuki.

"I was just going to introduce myself to her." Kish spoke out.

"Takuto…" Mitsuki said. Kish and the boy with blue eyes and brown hair started glaring.

"Get back Mitsuki." The boy with blue eyes and brown hair said.

"You too, Ichigo." Kish said while his golden orbs glowed angrily.

"But…" both girls started to protested…but they stopped because they could see it was going to be useless.

chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Sergio and Mint are still searching for Ichigo and Kish. Mint accidentally bumps into a white haired boy with shockingly icily blue eyes. They both fall onto the floor. Sergio curses and tries to get his sister away from the unknown male. But Mint stops him with those stars in her eyes.

"Hi. I'm Mint. You are…?" Mint said.

"I'm Kaitou. New here. Wanna show me around?" he said while his eyes were still icily.

"Sure!" Mint said happily.

"But…Mint!" Sergio started…but was cut off by Mint who introduced Sergio to Kaitou. Both had a glaring contest.

chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Reviews PLEASE!


	9. Getting to know each other

Chibi: AND WE ARE BACK! With Which Boy will Ichigo Choose?

Dark: Yea…yea…git on with the story already wouldn't you! (covered with bruises)

Chibi: (shocked a bit) Eto…what happen to you? Chibi uses Eto as in saying umm…

Dark: (looms over Chibi) It's… all your fault! (Chibi sweatdrops and looks clueless) Flashback

Chibi: BAD DARK! You weren't supposed to come in yet!

Ichigo: Yea! Listen to the authoress! (smacks Dark)

Dark: HEY! WHY ARE YOU GIRLS SMACKING ME! (a smacking Dark War starts)

End of Flashback

Chibi: Eto…Gomen?

Ichigo: Stop being mean to Chibi!

Dark: Huh!

Meanwhile…

-Mint and Kaitou were drinking tea with Sergio glaring at Kaitou.

-Mitsuki was singing songs with Takuto and Kish fighting in the backround.

-Zakuro was explaining to Pie what electronics do, and examples of it. Keiichiro stuck around to help.

-Ryou…oh yes! Ryou is meanwhile running around Tokyo to get away from Yukimo.

-Tart and Pudding are in a candy store.

Dark: YOU TWO ARE TEAMING UP AGAINST ME!

Ichigo & Chibi: Your point! (notices Dark has something in his hand) What's that?

Dark: What's what? (notices where they are looking) Oh, this? (shows it's a remote) This is where both of you will be begging…ahahhahaha! (Ichigo and Chibi have angry signs on their head appearing)

Ichigo & Chibi: Dark…you shall suffer from both of us! (A bunch of noises can be heard later. Rest of the gang comes into the room)

Ryou: Whoa…what happened here! (Room reveals to have Dark tied up and is looming on top of a bubbling black pot. Chibi and Ichigo are both wearing witch costumes and smirking evilly. On the ground is a remote that has been smashed to pieces.)

Mitsuki: Huh? What's this? (spies another remote)

Chibi: (notices Mitsuki about to touch that) NOOOOoooOOOoO! Mitsuki, don't! Too Late

Mitsuki: Huh?

A birthday cake out of nowhere flies down and lands in front of everyone. On top of the cake says something in script. Chibi meanwhile…edges away…and presses the loudspeaker: WE HAVE TO START NOW! IF WE DON'T START THIS EPISODE I SHALL DEDUCT EVERYONES PAY BY 2/3! Everyone cringes and runs to their spots. Chibi snatches the remote from Mitsuki and starts the story.

Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-

First with Dark, Dai, Ryou, Yukimo, Pudding, Lettuce and Tart…

A gasp from Tart, Ryou, Yukimo, Dark and Dai could be heard from the bushes but not that much from the sidewalk. Lettuce was still in the arms of Dai asleep from all the running. Pudding had stars in her eyes while holding the autographs written by Dark.

"Gee…Pudding I never knew you had a crush on a older male!" Tart said but behind his words he was clenching back the urge to strangle Dark.

"I admired Dark-sama a long time ago…" Pudding said gleefully. Tart turned away unhappily.

"Did…you just call my brother, Dark-sama!" Yukimo exclaimed.

"Of course! I respect Dark-sama a lot!" Pudding said happily. She jumped up from her spot and settled herself next to Dark's arm.

"…" Was all Dark could say. Tart meanwhile had walked away angrily and silently. Behind him followed Ryou. And behind Ryou followed Yukimo.

Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-

With Masaya…

"So, your older brother which is Dark Fukimo is currently having his vacation here. And you were forced along by your sisters." Masaya said summarizing what Maron just said.

"Basically yes." Maron replied nodding.

"How long are you going to be here?" Masaya asked.

"Well…perhaps I might live here…possibly…" Maron said thoughtfully. After that remark Masaya's eyes glint up. At a nearby table, the blue-haired boy clenched his hand and walked over to the table.

"What are you talking about Maron!" the boy said rather angrily.

"Chiaki! What are you doing here!" Maron exclaimed in horror.

"Who's this?" Masaya asked.

"This is Chiaki, my neighbor from where I live. Since Dark was having a vacation here he told us to bring our friends along too. But…I invited Miyako…why are you here Chiaki?" Maron asked. At that Chiaki blushed and the same time gave a death glare to Masaya.

_At another nearby table…_

"So that blue-hair male is Chiaki…but didn't that girl just mention someone else?" Zakuro said while sipping her coffee. Someone taps her shoulder.

"That would be me!" A girl with short purple hair with amber eyes said defiantly.

"You shouldn't be using that tone on me girl." Zakuro replied with a bored look.

"You shouldn't butt in on someone's business!" the purple hair girl spat. Zakuro calmly wiped of the spit on her face.

"Why are you doing that to Zakuro!" Pie said immediately with a glare.

"Zakuro?" the girl stopped confused.

"You're a foreigner aren't you miss?" Keiichiro asked and used his million-watt smile. Zakuro and Pie sweatdropped.

"Yes…" she answered back with a blush.

"I'm Keiichiro. You are…?" Keiichiro asked.

"I'm…Miyako." She answered back.

Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Takuto yelled as he swung a hit at Kish. Kish on reflex dodged the hit and did a kick. It almost hit Takuto but he quickly dodged it with a backflip.

"Is that all you got, human?" Kish smirked and did a combination of a kick and a hit.

"What! He just called me a human! That means…he's a alien!" Takuto thought as he fought back with a kickflip which hit Kish in the face.

"Kish! Stop this nonsense!" Ichigo yelled as tears came down her cheeks as both boys suffered bruises, cuts, etc. created by the other.

"Takuto…" Mitsuki murmured also and hugged Ichigo in her frightened stage. Ichigo immediately tried to consol her. She figured it was futile and voiced out what she thought was right.

"Why won't you two get it? There's nothing to fight about!" Ichigo yelled as both boys still were in the fight. At that statement, both boys froze in position.

"Mitsuki's scared! She doesn't know why this is happening! Shouldn't you be comforting her Takuto? Kish, there's no reason to fight! Why are you fighting!" Ichigo continued on but after that last word she resumed to crying and hugging Mitsuki who was also crying in her arms. Both boys stopped there attacks and stood there silently.

Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-Chibi-is-the-author-of-this-story-

Eto...sorta weird isn't it...?


	10. Collison of Meeting Up

Chibi: Hello everybody WE ARE BACK ON WITH WHICH BOY WILL ICHIGO CHOOSE!

Ichigo: Chibi's been busy considering her mount of homework in high school

Dark: Which is still rising as we speak, and as Chibi writes… (Unable to continue considering being hit in the back of the head with a gigantic hammer)

Chibi: Ohohohoho…ignore Dark… (insert death glare towards Dark)

Ryou: Hurry up and start the story already…we spent like 3 entire months on vacation.

Keiichiro: Typical Ryou (insert famous smile) Anybody want to try my new creation? (Points towards a beautifully decorated cake)

Silverna (From Ichigo's Twin): I will. It'll probably taste wonderful Keiichiro.

Keiichiro: Yay!

Ichigo: I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER TO START!

Dark: Shut up Ichigo… (Sipping a beautifully decorated ice cream drink)

Ichigo: What are you telling me to shut up?

Dark: No one's listening…I don't think they even read this part! (Insert angry sign on Ichigo's head)

Ichigo: You…YOU! (Turning angry red)

Dark: Mind chilling? (Throws icy water at Ichigo)

Ichigo: WAHHH! (Dark is later smacked by several hands)

Chibi: What are you doing you idiot? (Dressed in a tang top and shorts, flip flops, and sunglasses)

Kish: Just because Chibi took us out on vacation doesn't mean you have to get all pissed on Ichigo. (In shorts and sunglasses) (Screams of Kish came outside of the studio)

Ryou: You had to stay because everyone else was busy. (Screams of Ryou came outside of the studio)

Dark: Shut up! I'm SORRY Ichigo!

Chibi: Come on Let's continue the story! I'll treat you all to anything you want. ONLY ONE STORE PER PERSON! (A random friend pops up)

Minnie: HELLO EVERYONE! I'M MINNIEYOU COULD CALL ME MAORA!

Dark: Out. (points to door)

Minnie: I'm sorry did you say something? (Holding a BIG Minnie Mouse Hammer with look of doom)

Dark: I'm sorry! "

Zakuro: And the story continues… (waves a red flag to signal)

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

The moment is disrupted as motorcycles roar into the park. Takuto and Kish immediately went in front of Mitsuki and Ichigo.

"Who are you?" Takuto yelled out. One of the motorcycle people took off his hat revealing his jet black hair.

"What's going Takuto?" He said grinning.

"Oh, it's just you Dark. Why are there so many motorcycles?" Takuto asked. The rest took off their hats. Sitting behind Dark was a pink hair girl with pink eyes.

"Hey Takuto darling!" She waved blowing a kiss towards him in which Takuto flinched and Mitsuki grew red in anger. She noticed Kish in his human form.

"And who are you? I'm Yukimo Fukito." Yukimo introduced herself with eyes of a vulture.

"I'm not commanded to tell you so." Kish shot back. Yukimo look taken back but then smirked.

"Feisty aren't we? You seem to be my type." Yukimo said thoughtfully. She whirled around to another person on a motorcycle with a blue helmet. She yelled, "Ryou I'm SO sorry to disappoint you but I'm interested in another male. Don't be too disappointed." Ichigo clenched her hands. This girl was getting her rather pissed off as though both Kish and Ryou were just items not people. While that was occurring Dark was introducing everyone. Pudding happy to meet a lot of different people hugged everyone happily. But when she hugged Takuto…who was rather shocked…

"Hihi Takuto! I'm Pudding!" She squealed happily hugging him to death, making Mitsuki grow jealous. But when she jumped on Mitsuki happily, Mitsuki didn't feel jealous but rather happy because Pudding was acting like a little sister.

"Oi Ichigo." Ryou motioned towards the red-haired girl from his motorcycle. Ichigo walked over filled with curiosity.

"It's rather late, and there's no sign of Mint, Sergio, Masaya, Zakuro, Keiichiro, and Pie. And from Dark's group of friends, Maron, Miyako, and Kaitou." Ryou told Ichigo. "Any ideas where they might be kitty?" Ichigo tries to resist the urge to not smack Ryou but does…unfortunately…she misses. But her miss made her fall onto Ryou who got knocked off his motorcycle. They lie on the ground with Ichigo on top of Ryou in a (cough cough) position, their faces close to each other. Kish tries to go over there quickly but is blocked by Yukimo who clings to his arm. Everyone gasps as they realize the position the two are in. Both Ichigo and Ryou's face was tomato red.

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Where Miyako, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Pie, Maron, Chiaki, Masaya…

Miyako's mind: Oh my gawd…this guy is so hot… (Referring to Keiichiro)

Pie's mind: HOW DARE THAT GIRL DO THAT TO MY ZAKURO!

Masaya's mind: Why is that Chiaki guy glaring at me? He's just her neighbor…

Maron's mind: Why did Chiaki come out of nowhere…?

OKSTARTING WITH WHAT'S HAPPENING!

Masaya took out his hand for a handshake with Chiaki who smirked as they battled handgrips…however…as Chiaki was clenching Masaya's hand, Masaya's smile was still on his face as he start clenching Chiaki's hand hard. Chiaki's hand started turning purple. Maron sweatdropped as she watches the battle between the boys.

"Ok guys! Hands off the other!" Maron said cheerfully as she slammed her hands down in a slanted position. Chiaki scowled at Masaya whose eyes turned into not trusting ones. Maron sighed. As for Pie, Zakuro, Keiichiro, and Miyako…Miyako was being captivated by Keiichiro's good looks while Pie was wiping of the spit off Zakuro with a clean wet towel he got from the kitchen of one of the shops. Throughout the chatter, a ring tone tune came…Eternal Snow. Maron hurriedly flipped open her phone.

"Hello?" (Maron)

"MARON!" (Dark)

"Oh! Hey onni-chan! What's up?" (Maron)

"Uh….do you happen to know where Miyako is?" (Dark)

"Yea… oh by the way! Chiaki showed up out of nowhere! And I met this GREAT guy, called Masaya. But there seems to be some kind of tension between the guys." (Maron)

"Oh…that's cool…----WAIT! What? Chiaki showed? That a$$hol---" (Dark's cut off by Maron)

"You baka onni-chan. Stop calling my guy friends bad words…" (Maron)

"Where are you?" (Dark)

"I'm at the Café Creamery shop." (Maron)

"See you in a sec!" (Dark)

"Wait? WHAT!" (Maron)

"…" (Dark hanged up)

"YOU BAKA DARK!" Maron yelled at the phone. That caught both boys attention. A swish of a dark figure appeared on a motorcycle. Everyone turned to see who it was. The figure took off his black helmet as he walked over towards Maron. ((Maron's thought: Oh…NO…)) Dark went towards Chiaki and picked him up by the collar.

"What are you doing here, gaki. And make it fast and brief." Dark's threatening tone made no effect on Chiaki.

"I'm simply here on vacation." Chiaki answered with his infamous smirk. Some girls nearby squealed.

"Well, here's the warning…KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM Maron!" Dark said as he stared his angry black orbs into Chiaki's brown ones. Two times the amount of girls that squealed for Chiaki now squealed for Dark.

"Dark-sama!" Pudding's singsong voice rang out as she appeared spotting him. Tart angrily glares at Dark as Pudding runs towards Dark happily. Dai walked with Lettuce on her back since her leg was still twisted. Mitsuki has her arm linked to Takuto's who's blushing as he walks. Ryou's walking with Ichigo trailing after him apparently thinking about stuff. Yukimo's clinging to Kish who's trying desperately to get away from her. Ichigo looked back and then whipped her head back forward and locks hands with Ryou as she tries to dissolve the jealously in her heart. Ryou sighs. Kish grows pissed off as he sees the linked hands of Ryou and Ichigo. All the girls in the mall sigh as they admire all the cute guys, while the guys whistle seeing the girls who blushed getting the guys pissed. Soon the group is surrounded by a crowd.

"Hey girlie! You wanna go out with me!" A random guy calls out towards Lettuce who clenched onto the closest thing to her nervously which was Dai.

"Sorry dude, but she's taken." Dai answers back as he whirled his head around and kissed Lettuce on the cheek. Lettuce's face greet beet red and she just let her head lie on Dai's back. All the girls squealed seeing the two together. All the Mew Mew girls' mouths dropped open. They were obviously in shock. Besides the crowd being interested in Lettuce and Dai. They were also interested in Ichigo and Ryou who unlocked their hands as fast as they could as they both blushed. The throng started questioning everyone who tried to answer the best they could. Zakuro made a ahem sound which attracted everyone's attention.

"Get out of my way please." Zakuro said in her cold way. Everyone edged over her path quickly.

"I'm going home Ryou, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding. We are getting up early tomorrow aren't we…?" Zakuro calmly asked. Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo gasped realizing they never got to buy their clothes. Keiichiro gasped too realizing he didn't pack lunch for the group.

"OH NO! WE DIDN'T GET TO GO SHOPPING" Ichigo yelled as she realized it; Lettuce said it.

"Nooooo! I never got to make our lunch." Keiichiro gasped out loud and rushed towards the closest place selling food to be eaten tomorrow. But everyone froze as soon as Dark's voice emerged through the noise, "What…do you mean?"

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

ohohohoho…what did you think? I didn't add Mint, Sergio, and Kaitou yet…cuz I'm still thinking about their meeting…but they'll be back in soon! Reviewies!

-Chibi


	11. Fainting Stop

Chibi: I'm REALLY sorry I didn't update for a long time… (bows up and down)

Dark: Pfff… that was because she didn't know what to wri---umph!

Ichigo: Do us all a favor and shut up. (Had hit Dark with a rock)

Maora: (sigh) High School's been hard…and now after this weekend…we have final exams…

Keiichiro: Now now…I'm pretty sure you two will make it.

Chibi: Gee…how helpful… (collapses as Ryou walks in)

Ryou: Did I come in at a bad time?

Silverna: I don't think so…it's just the regular Chibi thing.

Ryou: Right… (sweatdrops)

Maron: Hope everyone's having a nice weekend off!

Masaya: Hope everyone had a nice Christmas

Chiaki: (Muttering: I hate this guy)

Miyako: Ooooh Keiichiro-kun! (just arrived)

Keiichiro: Uh…hi Miyako. (smiles and Miyako melts)

Ryou (thinking: girls are so…stupid)

Silverna: Please don't think that Ryou…

Ryou: EH!?

Silverna: I can see your thoughts you know…

Lettuce: Um…when are we starting?

Zakuro: Chibi collapsed so we have to wait till she wakes up.

Pie: That's going to be a long time right?

Takuto: Most probably.

Mitsuki: She did faint/collapse at a couple of our meetings.

Mint: That's because she goes to sleep at 12PM or 1AM nowadays.

Sergio: Not good for her health. (Everyone sighs as Chibi still doesn't wake up)

Tart: (Evil grin) Why don't we wake her up?

Pudding: You know she'll decrease your pay and kick you ass right?

Tart: Crap forgot about that…

Kaitou: Why don't we just call her crush to wake her up. (Caught everyone's attention)

Everyone: CRUSH?! (Dark: Oh yea…forgot she had one)

Chiaki: Hmm…good idea. (glances over towards Maron with a devilish grin)

Maron: Don't even think about trying it Chiaki… (trying to control her anger)

Dai: Well…sorry everyone. The chapter will have to be postponed a few days since Chibi isn't waking up.

Yukimo: I think she's in a coma.

Ichigo: Is that blood?!

Zakuro: I'm pretty sure she'll wake up…this week so please make some reviews

(Chiaki, Dark, Tart are searching through her personal things)

Maron: Come to think of it…where's Kish? (Everyone freezes)

Yukimo: OMG…WHERE IS MY KISHIE?! (Ichigo sweatdrops at the name)

DUH DUH DOHHHHHHHH Chibi, the authoress has fainted so the story can't be continued…where is Kish who hasn't arrived?! Please wait for the next chapter to the story and our crew to arrive shortly this week after some more reviews is received from you our fans.


	12. Preparations for the trip

Kish: WootI'm back in the studio! Owwwwwww! (Ichigo smacked him in the face) What did I do?

Ichigo: You disappeared off for about 4 months! Get your butt down on the floor and explain what the hell were you doing!

Yukimo: Hey! Hands off MY Kishie! (Ichigo throws a death glare at her)

Ryou: Now, ladies stop fighting. Let's sit down and talk about it.

Keiichiro: Isn't that what I'll usually say?!

Ryou: My bad, I was just reading your diary. (Holds up a blue book that's open at a page)

Keiichiro: Hands off NOW! (Lungs at Ryou)

Kish: Well, I was visiting my grandma in France because she was really pissed off that I didn't visit her when I was in Tokyo Mew Mew, so since you guys said vacation, I decided to take one.

Silverna: But Kish, that's supposed to be less than 4 months.

Kish: Eh…?

Ryou: This is pretty boring. (Throws the book at Chiaki's head)

Tart: Hey Pudding, look at that book fly.

Pudding: Hmph! I can do better than that trick! (Starts running on top of a ball with a plate on her head)

Chiaki: Ouch! What was that—WAHHH! (Keiichiro had scary eyes and was running towards Chiaki now; Chiaki throws the book at Dark)

Dark: Why'd you give this to me!? (Keiichiro gives the evil glint) Uhhh…Mitsuki! (Throws the book at Mitsuki)

Lettuce: Pudding be careful! (Pudding crashes into a wall by accident)

Takuto: Hey! Don't put Mitsuki's life in danger! (grabs the book while its still in the air and by ACCIDENT slipped on a banana that was just there and the book lands on Chibi's head, everyone turns around due to the quick silence)

Everyone except Chibi and Keiichiro: Uh-oh.

Few seconds later, Chibi wakes up after a 4 year coma and is busy smacking Keiichiro several times

Chibi: I HATE YOU KEIICHIRO!

Keiichiro: I'm SORRY!!! I'm REALLY GENUINELY SORRY!

Chibi: That won't do! I WANT A GIGANTIC CAKE FOR APRIL 19TH!

Keiichiro: I'll do it! Just calm down!

Kaitou: Oh, that's the authoress's birthday.

Zakuro: Make sure its not cinnamon cake.

Pie: What's cinnamon?

Sergio: I'm pretty sure; Zakuro will explain it to you some other time.

Dai: Well, time to give you the story, that Kisshu's Humble Servant, Mew of Fire, and Kitty Kyon Lover have been waiting for as for the rest of the readers!

Mint, Sergio, and Kaitou…in a pet shop?!

Sergio resisted the attempt to punch a hole in the wall as Mint was getting along VERY well with Kaitou. So well to the fact that Mint was holding onto Kaitou's arm and he seemed to have no problem with it.

"Mint, why don't you take a look at the blue bird over there?" Sergio said sweetly before grasping Kaitou by the back of his collar, dragging him out of the store.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Sergio hissed at Kaitou angrily.

"And why'd the hell do you sound so jealous?" Kaitou shot back with bored eyes.

"I'm her brother!" Sergio exclaimed. Kaitou raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm, when I first saw you two, it look as though you were boyfriend and girlfriend. But now that I know you're just her brother, I'm happily assured now." Kaitou said smirking.

"You…basta—!" Sergio growled as he was about to throw a fist at Kaitou. A hand stopped him before he could do so. He turned around, half-expecting Mint to turn up angrily but it was instead a silver hair girl with emerald eyes holding his arm making him stop his action.

"Sergio sir, please excuse my brother's behavior. He's always been like this. But you also deserve some blame. Even if she is your sister, brothers shouldn't be too overprotective or else they'll get hurt." She said politely before letting go off his arm and heading towards another stop.

"Stupid Silverna…" Kaitou mumbled; as for Sergio, a tint of red covered his face, and his mind registered her emerald eyes making him go into a trance as well as his mouth gapping like a fish.

"Oi dude. You there?" Kaitou asked as he shook his hand in front of Sergio's face but got no response back, Kaitou sweatdropped.

Ichigo, Takuto, Mitsuki, Pudding, Dark, Yukimo, Lettuce, Dai, Zakuro, Pie, Keiichiro, Kish, Ryou, Chiaki, Maron, and Masaya…in front of a grocery store…

"…So that's why we're at the mall…" Ichigo gasped for breath after explaining the entire story to the rest of the group who nodded.

"Ok! The quickest way to buy what we need for the trip tomorrow is to split into groups!" Keiichiro said cheerfully.

"I'LL pick the groups!" Zakuro exclaimed (She decided to stay afterwards.) "Ok, in the first group…Ryou, Kish, Ichigo, and Yukimo! (Groans from Ichigo and Kish) You guys will be shopping for cars. You can personally use my credit car to buy some cars to fit us in it."

"I want to be in that group!" Dark whined as he shot a look at Zakuro who shot one back. The rest of the group sweatdropped as the two had a glaring contest.

"Forget it! I'LL CHOOSE THE FREAKIN' GROUPS!" Ryou yelled as his patience ran out. Everyone sweatdropped at his sudden outburst.

"Ok, me, Ichigo, Lettuce and Dai will be shopping for the vegetables. Zakuro, Pie, Dark, and Kish can look for the cars. Masaya, Maron, Chiaki, and Keiichiro can look at the sleeping bags and tents. Takuto, Mitsuki, Pudding, Tart, and Yukimo can look for the first aid kit. Afterwards you five will look for Mint, Sergio, and Kaitou." Ryou said as he finally finished.

"Ano…I think there's someone else with them too…" Mitsuki spoke out shyly. Everyone turned to face her with a question mark.

"I think Silverna came too." At Dark's statement his eyes widened and shook his head widely.

"HELLL! DON'T PLACE ME WITH THE CARS ANYMORE! I'LL GO FOR SOMETHING ELSE! PLEASE CHANGE IT!" Dark yelled in fright as he grabbed Ryou by the collar shaking him several times before he let go.

"Ok dude! You can go to another group, but you have to change with someone." Ryou spat as he readjusted his shirt.

"I'll change with you onni-chan!" Yukimo said as she shot her hand up in the air.

"DONE!" Dark replied sighing in relief. Kish's face changed color dramatically as Yukimo clunged on to him. Ichigo's face darkened and she stalked away in a robot mood towards the rest of the assigned group with her.

"Man, so this is the group that the rumors say have secret powers?" Leaning against the grocery wall, a sapphire eyed guy with spiky brown hair sighed in disappointment as he looked at the groups separating.

"Kaiba-sama! You have to keep your spirits you know?" A pink hair girl with gold eyes wore an angel's costume and grinned. "We have to find out who has my bell, before I'll disappear." She smiled angelically at Kaiba who ruffled her hair.

"I told you to call me Seto, Hikaru. And I will find your bell and turn you back to the person you were before." Seto smiled warmly at her before glancing at some of his other group in the shadows.

"Syaoran and Ying Fa, you tail the group that's heading towards the first aid kit." Two figures came out of the shadows.

"Hai Kaiba-sama!" "Unh…"

"Yue and Cerberus! You two tail the ones that head to the car." A person with long silver hair gave a nod, as well as another with blonde.

"Finally, Touya, you'll join me and Hikaru in the group with the vegetables."

"Sure."

The group looking for the bell sounds pretty suspicious, but you have to read to find out more! Please review!


	13. The Attack in the Mall

Chibi: I'm REALLY sorry about the late arrival of the chapter "

Dark: Don't worry; it was the authoress's fault for being lazy (smiles and then cowers in fright when Chibi holds a shiny sharp knife laughing manically)

Silverna: (pops out of nowhere) everyone went on vacation so now they're all back…

Kish: Don't I look cool in this tan? (shows off the tan he got at the beach; went there quite often)

Mitsuki: Ano…Kish. You do know in the story you didn't get a tan…right? (Kish pales at the realization)

Yukimo: SO…THAT means…WE CAN WHITEN YOU UP! (screams in joy)

Pudding: Allow me to help. (Grabs the nearest white powder and jumps on Kish the same time Yukimo lunges on him with white powder)

Ichigo: (just came in with Ryou) Did I come at the wrong time? (Smiles angelically but is really pissed off)

Kish: (gulps) Ichigo…how have you been?

Ryou: She's been well, since she has been hanging around with ME and KAIBA at a summer resort in Hawaii. (Kish's eyes widen in anger)

Everyone (except for Ichigo and Ryou): Who's Kaiba? (Said person, Seto Kaiba enters the room)

Kaiba: Excuse me, why is everyone staring at me? (Everyone except for Ichigo and Ryou stare blankly at him.

Pudding: Ne…he looks familiar. (grabs her bag and rummages through it before she finds a magazine with Kaiba on the front cover) I knew it! He's the famous actor in Yugioh! He had the favorite card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon plus a relationship with the card. He went way back with the pharaoh.

Zakuro: We can save the introductions for later, I think the readers are getting confused why Kaiba entered the room. Let's get on with the story, authoress. Please stop strangling Dark…

Chibi: Ahahaha…sorry. Ok, I now present you, the Chapter: The Attack in the Mall.

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Takuto, Mitsuki, Pudding, Tart, and Dark on their way to look for a first aid kit…

Dark: You know what I just realized?

Mitsuki: What is it onni-sama?

Takuto: Don't bother listening to his nonsense.

Dark: Hey! Honestly, you should be respecting me Takuto!

Takuto: Uh-huh. That'll be the day I go insane.

Pudding: Please Dark-sama, enlighten us. (Tart clenches his hands)

Dark: We're walking to the other side the mall when the pharmacy was nearby where the entrance was. (Everyone facevaults)

Takuto: WHAT!? YOU TELL US NOW?!

Dark: It wasn't my fault you said it was nonsense.

Their conversation ends abruptly due to some newcomers who stand in front of them, blocking their way as they turned back. One was a girl, with emerald eyes as green as the shining grass wearing a uniform that was decorated with pink at the ridges (Think of the uniform in Shinshi Doumei Cross or The Gentlemen's Alliance). Her hair was long and auburn containing several braids and on her ears was long trailing cherry blossom earrings. Her mouth was curved into a smirk as she cocked her head and arm. She raised her hand up to the air to form a pink ball which turned into a sword. At the same time the guy next to her, had amber eyes as bright and glowing as fire. His hair was in a messy auburn style, and he was wearing a similar uniform except with pants instead of a skirt. He did the same motion as the girl except his sword was decorated with a wolf while her's with cherry blossoms.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but you are not going anywhere anytime soon." The guy said as he swung his sword down creating a crack on the floor as well as vibrating the entire mall. The girl sighs, "As usual you're being reckless Syaoran-kun."

"Mitsuki get back!" Takuto says as he pushes Mitsuki in back of him.

"You as well Pudding and Tart. (Tart tries to retort) If you want to help, protect Mitsuki. Looks like Takuto and I will have to teach you two newcomers a proper lesson on manners." Dark grins as black wings emerge from his back. Takuto reaches inside his pocket to transform a small sword pendant into a real item in a flash.

"Well, well we won't be bored Ying Fa." Syaoran smirks as he jumps up.

"I call the dark-haired one! He's cute!" Ying Fa yells making Syaoran facevault and return back where he was standing.

"Hey! Show some royalty to your boyfriend. I was named the hottest bachelor in all of China!" Syaoran growls unhappily. Ying Fa waves her finger back and forth in the no no motion.

"But Dark Fukito is the hottest bachelor in Japan, dear boyfriend." Ying Fa retorts back. Takuto as well as everyone else goes dot eyed at their argument while Dark smirks saying, "I knew I was hot since I was borne."

"Change of plans Ying Fa! This Dark will be mine to fight!" Syaoran pushes Ying Fa towards Takuto who immediately engaged her in a battle.

"Hey! That's not fair Syaoran!" Ying Fa pouts as she feints a hit on Takuto giving her a chance to kick him into the wall.

"Too bad!" Syaoran yells back as he engages in battle with Dark who shoots a dark chi blast at him from the air. An unstable pillar of the wall near Mitsuki starts to fall on her giving no chance for Pudding or Tart to transform. But in a blue flash, the pillar is blown to tiny pieces.

"Man, why'd you two forget to notify me of the fun?" A voice drawls as everyone turns to see who it is.

"Eriol-kun!" "WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Evolved from Ying Fa and Syaoran's mouth. Eriol, with his glasses grins as he holds Mitsuki in his arms unharmed as she turned out to be unconscious.

"It was suppose to be shopping but looks like I couldn't help joining in." Eriol smiled as he used his sun wand to break the ceiling off and made it float in the air. Takuto's eyes had opened at the time he sensed Mitsuki in danger but they hardened into a glare at Eriol.

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Kaiba, the sapphire eyed guy with spiky brown hair groans as the mall vibrates.

"I thought I told them to keep it low profile. I don't want to pay for an entire mall…" Hikaru pats his back sympathetically.

"Well anyway, it looks like the group in front of us just noticed us." Touya commented as his black eyes meet with Dai's and Ryou's eyes.

"Then, we'll have no mercy." Kaiba grins as he raises his sapphire gloved hand into the air summoning an enormous blue flash.

"I understand." Touya says as he also does the same. Hikaru looks worryingly at the two before putting her hands together as if praying but a bright transparent light shined over them ready to protect the two from any danger. Ryou closes his eyes to transform as well in his white costume and leaps with his sword at Kaiba who gets covered by dust. As the dust clears away, Ryou is thrown back as a blue eye white dragon emerges breaking the mall's ceiling.

"Great, why'd I do that…?" Kaiba moaned as he waved his hand a couple of times in the air to slice away pieces of the roof failing down into tiny pieces. Hikaru giggled next to him as she put her hands out in front of her to summon shields for innocent bystanders. Ichigo meanwhile during the midst of battle also transformed along with Lettuce but with her eyes on Hikaru curiously.

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

With Zakuro, Pie, Yukimo, and Kish…

Zakuro turns around as the mall rumbles and transforms into Mew Zakuro. "Someone is tailing us." She uses her whip to break a rock from the ceiling of the mall that was about to fall on a family who cries out in fright.

"Please get out quickly." Pie says. The family complies quickly. "I as well felt two presences that were following us after we decided on the groups." He transforms as he states his opinion.

"Well, well. Look like its time to show ourselves right Yue?" A blonde haired man with a scar on his face emerges as several more parts of the ceiling falls down. A blue arrow penetrates a random piece which was about to fall down on another woman with pink hair. A silver haired man with pure white wings flies out of the dust as he helps the woman up.

"Oh, its just you Ruby." He states coldly. The woman smiles as a pink flash covers her and she emerges with wings and a dark pink outfit.

"Looks like I'll have to pay you back Yue." Ruby purrs as she hangs onto one of his arms.

"Well, why don't you try the girls? While we take care of the guys." The blonde grins wolfishly as white wings evolve out of his body and his human body changes to that of a creature.

"Agreed Cerberus. Let's call Suppie too!" Ruby singsongs as she shoots a ray of bolt at Yukimo who dodges it with a backflip. A growling voice from a dark corner comes, "I told you not to call me Suppie! I'm Spinel Sun, you baka woman!" A similar creature to which the blonde hair man turned into was black and had black wings.

"Who are you people?!" Yukimo yells as she as well transforms.

"We're the Clow. And you better remember it!" The blonde lion with white wings growls as he shoots fire at Kish who counters it with a blue blast.

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

The police forces outside the mall…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING INSIDE THERE!?" A police officer with wide brown eyes and brown hair gapes openly at the floating part of what looked like the ceiling part of the mall as well as the rest of the police force.

"Oi, calm down Will. It probably just those magic clans fighting again." A black haired man grinned as his purple orbs watched the scene.

"But Diaz-san. I don't think William will understand at all since he's magicless. Besides, that floating part of the ceiling looks like Eriol-kun's handiwork." A purple haired woman, hair in a ponytail smiled as her amethyst eyes shone as well.

"Tomoyo-sama!" Will exclaimed in surprise not taking insult to her statement. "What brings you here?!"

"I'm here to heal any sick as well as finding why this battle is taking place." Tomoyo smiles before running towards the building before she floats up after a long staff appears in her hand.

"Hey! Tomoyo wait up! Anyway Will, make sure that the police force does NOT go inside the building, they are to stay outside until I give you further orders on the radio! Got that?! The only ones allowed to enter is the police magic force!" Without waiting for an answer, Diaz waves his hand in a circle and floats towards the direction that Tomoyo went. The police force blinks as the orders are given and just stand there watching helplessly as blasts and noises emerge from the mall.

"Man, having magic looks like a creepy experience…" Will mutters as Diaz disappears from sight.

"Hey morons! Why are you standing there like sheep?! If you aren't allowed to go in, at least help the bystanders that are coming out!" A woman with fierce amber orbs appeared right under a rock which appeared above a child coming out with her mother. The rock was broken to many pieces as the black-haired women at rapid speed broke it in half and picked up the family within a few seconds and set them closer to safety.

"Ms. Li!" William exclaimed once again. Meiling Li glared at the quivering policemen and said while facing them, "Men. Are. Useless" and smashed a rock above her head without looking. Suddenly a huge wind swept the area, destroying every single piece of the mall floating into little pieces. Everyone stopped their battles and looked up to see, a girl with greenish hair (darkish green) and misty eyes holding a staff shaped like a dragon and dressed in a cloak revealing part of her skirt and slender legs.

"It'll be bad if someone got hurt." She said as if she was in a trance. Eriol sighed; it was one of the police's magic forces, Wynn, the wind user. And the bad part was that it seem like she was wakened up rudely.

Ok…I'm going to stop here and created another chapter. I did finish this at the start of the summer but my computer was having serious problems and wouldn't let me upload. I'm sorry for the wait. But its going to take a few more hours to think of the next chapter.


	14. The Battles at the Mall

cowers behind a lot of stuff

cowers behind a lot of stuff

Chibi: I'm really sorry for the late chapters? (;;) Please forgive mehh

Summary of what's going on so far:

As in chapter 5 and on, Ichigo with her group as well as the newcomers introduced in Chapter 9 are divided in preparing for the trip the next day. The groups are Takuto, Mitsuki, Pudding, Tart, and Dark Zakuro, Pie, Yukimo, and Kish Masaya, Maron, Keiichiro and Chiaki Mint, Sergio, and Kaitou Ichigo, Lettuce, Ryou and Dai. There appears another company seemingly under the order of Seto Kaiba which battles with each of the group searching for Hikaru's "bell." Added, the police are dragged in and there is the magical force…if this explanation is confusing do review and say so. Thank you.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter 15: The Battles at the Mall**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo with Lettuce, Ryou and Dai…against Kaiba and Touya with Hikaru as a floating person…

(Hikaru: HEY! IM NOT A FLOATING PERSON!!") Alright! A bystander!

Ryou sweatdrops. "WHAT THE HELL IS A DRAGON DOING HERE?! I RESEARCHED THEM AND THEY'RE MYTHS!" He shouted across the room to Lettuce, Ichigo, and Dai. Ichigo jumps up and down neatly away from Touya's sword blasts which Lettuce also avoides. Dai on the other hand hears Ryou's shout and yells back, "THERE'S MAGIC IN THIS WORLD, SO MAYBE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT!" The white dragon opens its mouth and a ball of beam gathers. Ryou now has a gigantic sweatdrop and has NO idea WHAT to do. 'Oh crude, I'm so screwed.'

Kaiba meanwhile was taking a look around the mall, using his mind, to gather images. His eyes widen in shock as he sees Eriol with the rest of the magic force flying in. He stops his mind-gathering images process just in time to see his blue eyes white dragon shoot a beam…towards the rest of the city. 'Oh shit.' Hikaru looks worryingly as she watches Kaiba run towards where the beam is aimed towards. Her voice trembles as she said his name, and then suddenly she experiences pain in her entire body. "Se…t…o…" She whispers before she falls onto the floor with her eyes slowly closing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Masaya, Maron, Keiichiro and Chiaki…against…the falling stones of the building LOL.

Maron had transformed into a blonde with purple eyes with her complete outfit. "Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne has arrived! Though not to steal…but to save!" Chiaki as well has transformed into his white hair with blue eyes counterpart and sweatdrops. "Jeanne…that was a horrible declaration…" "Oh shut up Sinbad."

Keiichiro on the other hand has stars in his eyes. He holds a paper and pen both to Maron and Chiaki and asks "Can I please have your autographs?! I have ALWAYS been a fan of you two kaitous! It's amazing that I got to meet you!" whilst the chaos. A rock from the ceiling falls towards the group, both kaitous as well as Keiichiro late to react. But it's destroyed by a blue blast. The smoke clears to reveal a long blonde hair with blue eyes in a blue trench coat.

"Who's that?" Maron and Chiaki ask at the same time. The blonde sweatdrops.

"I'm Masaya…" Maron looks amazed and astonished. "YOU'RE MASAYA?! YOU COULD TRANSFORM ALSO?!"

"Erm…yes. Maron-san?" "What is it Masaya-kun?" (Chiaki's backround goes up in flames) "I'll…be right back! And I'll answer your questions later if you don't mind." Masaya leaps through the falling rocks smoothly slashing all quickly before it reached the ground. The slashed rocks crumbled to dust, and shimmers. One of the walls crumbles as well showing another bunch of fights, Takuto, Mitsuki, Pudding, Tart, and Dark's. Masaya sighs…he wanted to find Ichigo. Chiaki growled. 'What a showoff that Masaya is…'

Takuto, Mitsuki, Pudding, Tart, and Dark…against Syaoran, Ying Fa, and Eriol…

(Eriol: Authoress, I will not be fighting unless necessary.

Chibi: …Right…)

Pudding and Tart turn around as they see the wall crumble just in time to see Keiichiro with his group. Ying Fa sweatdrops as Takuto is yelling at Eriol. "LET GO OF MITSUKI!" Eriol stares at this amusing person and smiles his Cheshire smile. Ying Fa goes "oo" and backs away.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let go of her." Eriol answers Takuto in perfect English.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD?! SHE'S MY GIRL! THAT MEANS HANDS OFF!" Takuto yells in frustration.  
"Erm, dude with the brown hair and blue eyes. Weren't we fighting?" Ying Fa interrupts cautiously.

"I'M NOT FIGHTING YOU NO MORE! I'M FIGHTING WITH HIM!" Takuto spins around as he spats all down out quickly then whirls around to face Eriol again with a tirade of insults. Eriol continues to reply back with calm comments with his Cheshire smile.

Ying Fa sighs then spins around in time to see Syaoran do several backflips on the ground, and Dark shooting chi blasts at him. Ying Fa draws out a fan, opens it, then jumps and spins creating a whirlwind that makes Syaoran back away from his battle.

"Ying Fa! What was that for?!" Syaoran yells in confusion. Ying Fa smiles at Syaoran before turning to face Dark with the same smile, "I want to fight him." Dark bows a gentleman bow before straightening up. "Ladies first." Sakura smiles as she gestures to the floor what she wants to fight him in. Dark floats down then sweatdrops. The game she wanted to play him in was …

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zakuro, Pie, Yukimo, and Kish…against "The Clow" Yue, Cerberus , Spinel Sun, and Ruby…

Yukimo avoids Cerberus's shots of flame best as she could but still manages to get some singes on her outfit and hair. Kish teleports back and forth between Spinel Sun's black flames but is never able to catch the creature off guard. Pie and Yue are at a stalemate as Yue throws his icicles of ice at Pie, but Pie counters with destroying the icicles smoothly. Zakuro smoothly avoids Ruby's shards of ice, then countering with her purple whip. Her whip manages to catch Ruby off guard, and Zakuro securely captures Ruby with her whip. Then she sits on her.

" 'The Clow' as you label yourselves. If you don't want her to be hurt, I suggest you tell me what is your objective." Zakuro speaks out, loud enough to be heard. All fighting ceased, as all of the fighters stare at Zakuro with wide eyes. Zakuro shifts her position a bit as she is sitting on top of Ruby making Ruby moan oddly. Pie interrupts the silence. "Zakuro….love. That position…are you sure that's …proper?" Zakuro gives a blank stare then turns down to see what he meant, blushed and held the whip hand tighter. "It's not what you think! I just want to know why we're fighting!"

Yue kind of ceases his widening of the eyes then answers, "We'll answer…but only if we get our boss's permission."

"Alright! Let's go find your boss then! We could save fighting for later." Kish said. Truthfully, he wanted to find Ichigo. The groups cease fighting, and walk out of the area of fighting to find "The Clow" 's boss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mint, Sergio, Silverna and Kaitou…with Tomoyo and Diaz.

Sergio grimaces as well as clenches his hands. Silverna was unfortunately hit by one of the rocks on the ceiling since she leapt to protect a little boy that was not able to evade it. The two magicians or mages or some kind of magic people arrived just in time to see Silverna hit by the rock. Mint had transformed into Mew Mint, because she needed to protect her brother and Kaitou, but now was being questioned by the one who introduced himself as Diaz. One of the magic people had introduced herself as Tomoyo and set to heal Silverna's wound on her shoulder. Kaitou had on a dark look as he seemed to be blaming himself for not being able to protect his sister. Sergio was very confused…at his sister's transformation as well as people who floated in. The little boy was now crying as he was scared, and Sergio went towards him patting him on the head, trying to comfort him. The little boy's eyes turned towards Sergio, shocking Sergio with pure white orbs.

"I want…Hikaru-neesan." A black aura surrounded the child as well as Sergio.

Mint turned towards the evil source of aura and saw her brother writhing in pain as he held the little boy with white orbs and tears coming down.

"ONNICHAN!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry, this is all for now. Thanks for my only reviewer, Misha12. I'm really sorry for the late updates. Plus I'm sorry if this chapter is not that good. Next time, we'll find out what game Sakura wanted to play with Dark, what happened with Kaiba stopping the blast and Hikaru falling onto the ground, why the little boy have a black aura, and more! I'm hoping for reviews ;;


End file.
